Wolf's Shadow
by FallenAngelOfLightAndDarkness
Summary: random idea from friends- Femkiba x tsume/ AU kinda and OOC for some characters. kiba tries to find a home to live happally and have a pack. No Cheza! discontinued and up for adoption.
1. Chapter 1

Fallenangel- Hey my friends! some friends of my school gave me this idea. not sure if i will continue this story. please review and tell me what you think!

[i own nothing!}

"talking"

_'Thinking'_

* * *

Wolf's Shadow

Ch1

**Kiba P.O.V.**

A lone white wolf walks through the snowy tundra to Freeze City.

'_What am I looking for? Why am I looking for it? …My heart… it like something or someone is calling to it… To me.'_ she thought as she continued to walk forward toward town. _'Maybe what's calling me is here.'_ and entered the dome.

**Tsume P.O.V.**

A tall man with a scar in the shape of an X is sitting on the side of a tall building looking across the roof tops. His short silver hair blowing in the wind as he turned his gold eyes to the human _**'pack'**_ he leads.

'_I need no one. I don't need friends or love. I don't need anything or anyone'_ He thought then looked away back to the city when a new scent hit his nose. _'Someone has just come into the city. I have a feeling thing are about to change, and I don't think I'll like it.'_ starring at the city entrance.

**Kiba P.O.V.**

As she limped into the city, many people stared at the big dog. Wolves were thought to be gone from the world many a years ago. She was proud to be a wolf, but she knew humans wouldn't accept her. So she went down an ally way and morphed into her human form.

She had long brown hair that reached her mid-back. She wear a black t-shirt with a red jacket and deep blue worn out genes. She turned her head and saw another one like her. He had brown or dirty blond hair that looked unkempt. He wear a dark yellow hoody on with light blue cargo pants and had a brown collar that had the roman numeral for ten.

"Hey, not often I meet others like me. My name's Hige, what's yours?" the boy now known as Hige asked. She locked her icy blue eyes with brown.

"My name is Kiba. I'm new around here." She replied.

"So what brings you here?"

"…A Voice that calls me…" Kiba's gazed at the top of the dome.

"Well, I hope you find that voice, but you look like you haven't eaten for day and you look hurt." Hige said as they walked out of the ally and around town.

"That's because it has been a while since I ate and I am hurt but it's not that bad." She replied.

"Then let's find some food and a place to stay."

"Ok, but don't you have a pack to return too?"

"Nope. I'm alone. You?"

"My pack was killed when I was a pup." Kiba replied softly. Hige's eyes softened and gave her a small hug.

"Sorry to bring it up… Now time for FOOD!" he said with a big smile. They walk around, swiped some hotdogs, ate, and found an abounded building to stay in. They were almost asleep when they heard sirens and the smell of blood and… WOLF'S BLOOD?! Hige was about to say something, but Kiba beat him to it.

"I'm going to check this out. You coming?" she asked looking at her new friend who nodded and they left.

**Tsume P.O.V.**

Not the kind of day Tsume had in mind. First he saves some runt named Toboe, who now follows him. Then in the middle of his group's job of stealing food they were caught and scattered. He and the runt ran for it but we were both hit. A bullet to his right leg and the runt his left shoulder. Now he and the runt are running and injured and having trouble.

"Kuso! This sucks." Tsume cursed while limp running.

"They are catching up! Tsume what are we going do?" Toboe asked holding his shoulder.

"'_We'_ Do nothing. I'm running away. You do whatever you want." Tsume snarled as he rounded a corner with Toboe following. They were bypassed by the police and Tsume slumped against the wall and fell to the ground. He was ready to pass out and the last thing he saw was a white wolf.

**~the next day~**

Tsume opened eyes and was alert. This was not his room or place. He sat up and found his leg bandaged up and thought it was Toboe, but saw him passed out still. Starting to fully aware he smelled two other a male and female wolf and food. His stomach growled and then he heard footsteps and the door opened to reveal the white wolf then her human form.

"Your awake, that's good. Thought we didn't make it in time." She said softly and entered the room with some hamburgers and gave him one. "What's your name? Mines Kiba." She asked and sat by me.

"Tsume…" he replied.

"Cool, but why were you and this pup hurt? Where's your pack?"

"I don't have one and the runts name is Toboe. We got caught. That all you need to know. He just followed me. He's not with me. I need no one." He replied darkly.

"Ok, sorry, but everyone needs someone. I am looking for the voices that lead me here and trying to find friends. It's lonely out there." She said and gazed out the window. "To find friends, to find companions, to find love that's what I want, but fate must hate me every time I get someone they die. Am I meant to be alone all my life." Tsume just stared at her. _'I need no one, I only need me.' _ He thought but couldn't pull his eyes from her. "Well if you would like you could come with Hige and I. We're leaving to find a place where we can stay without these stupid human forms." She said getting up and was about to leave when Toboe woke up.

"Ah Itai…" he whines while holding his shoulder. She bent down and helped him up. "Wow, your pretty." She smiled and giggled.

"Do you want to come with my friend and me? We're leaving to find a place for us to live."She asked. He just nodded and ate the food presented to him. She left the room. 'Should I go?' was the question Tsume thought.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	2. Chapter 2

Angel- hey sorry for the wait! here it is!

Nera- READ IT! READ IT!

Angel- urusai Nera! Injoy! ^_^

(Kori no bara- ice rose)

* * *

~Normal POV~

"Are you going to come too Tsume-san?" the small brunette male ask as he ate his food. Tsume looked at Toboe and scowled.

"I am not leaving with ANYONE. I don't need anyone." Tsume replied coldly. Toboe looked a little scared when the door opened to reveal Hige and Kiba with bandages.

"Sorry if we walked into something, but we need to change your bandages." Hige stated walking over to Toboe, while Kiba walked to Tsume.

"I don't need your help. I'm leaving." Tsume said and got up and limped to the door. He stops when he heard Kiba talk to him.

"Then what? Your hurt and the city is already looking for you. 'A past will chase you if you try to escape it, but once you confront it, it's just an old memory inside you'(Saiyuki)." She said staring at his back.

"Tsume…" Toboe whispered.

"…Fine… I'll stay… and go with you, but not because you ask but because I WANT to get out of here." Tsume said and turned around to sit down and allowed Kiba to replace his bandages.

~Kiba POV~

'_He's a jerk! Why did I even ask for him to come with us? I need some air.'_ Kiba thought after finishing redressing the leg. "I need some air. I'll be back in a hour." Kiba said and went out the door.

As Kiba walked down the road, passing stores and people she looked lost. _'Kuso (Damn it)! I'm lost… again.'_ She thought not seeing the now empty area. The silence brought her out of her thoughts. She looks around and finds buildings destroyed.

"Hello? Can someone help tell me how to get back to Tako Street?" she asked. After 2 min. she just turned around and started walking back when she heard footsteps.

"My, my what do I spy with my eyes… a beautiful young white wolf by herself." a deep smooth voice said as Kiba looked she saw a midnight black wolf before it shifted into human form. He wore a black cloak with deep blue t-shirt underneath with black genes. His hair was as dark as his fur and was shoulder length and had one blood red eye and one cold blue eye. He smiled and started to walk towards Kiba. She didn't move, she didn't know what to do. He stopped when he was in front of her and looked down slightly. "What's wrong? You haven't even told me your name. I'll tell you mine. My name is Raiden." He said.

"I'm Kiba." She replied softly as she looked straight into his red and blue eyes.

"Do you wish to live in peace? Do you wish to be free?"

"Hai."

"Then come with me and we will be. The world will be ours." He stated with a smirk, but it turned to a frown when he jumped back as a grey wolf with a white x on his chest lunged at him. He was about attack back when a brown and golden wolf jumped in too. "You will see me again my Kōri no bara." And vanished.

~Normal POV~

"Are you ok Kiba?" Toboe asked after the other wolf left. She hadn't moved or spoke since they got there. She looked at him with dimed eyes for a second then they brightened back.

"Hai I think I am." She said before fainting and being caught by Tsume. He carried her bridal style.

"Let get back to the room and start getting ready to leave." He said then started to headed to the room.

~1 Hour later Tsume POV~

'_Why do I care if she was with that other wolf? I don't need anyone.'_ Tsume thought after she woke up. He turned to her. "We're leaving in an hour to…go where ever your going." He said and walked into the room with the others.

After 5 min. Kiba came out and said she was ready to go. Tsume followed her as did the others as we ran to the west. _'This is going to be a long trip._' He thought as he ran.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~END~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

Nera- yaaaaaaaaaayyyyyy!

Angel- stop running in circles!

Nera- but it's my only form of defence!*crashes into pole*

Angel- thank you kami! reveiw please! Je-ne


	3. AN

hey everyone having probles with what happens next. i have a poll up to see what two of the current 4 fanfics i'm working on will continue. please vote!

3 FallenAngelOfLightAndDarknes s


End file.
